


The Good, the Bad, and the Ticklish

by DraiochtEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anticipation, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gift Fic, Grinding, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Laughter, Light Bondage, One Shot, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tickling, we post the beta and die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: A gift"His belly quivered with stifled laughter and a tormented whine threatened to spill from his sealed lips. And just as her devious fingertips settled on that sensitive patch of skin on his ribs, his head violently shook with pleading denial and his legs pinned under her squirmed."
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Good, the Bad, and the Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pizza_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Panda/gifts).



> This took way longer than I wanted it to and I'm so sorry it is so late, but this is for Kerbie who had a specific list of things she wanted for this and who am I to deny her those joys <3 It was fun to write and I hope it is everything you wanted! And thank you so much for helping me out like you have!
> 
> Please mind the tags.

The bed creaked and whined as Prompto’s body jolted with anticipation and excitement. His breaths were short and ragid with a hunger and arousal his lover had become more addicted to in the recent weeks. Simply put, he was beautiful. Especially now lying before her with wrists bound above his head and vest sloppily hanging off his petite frame with visible goosebumps peppering his body.  
  
She smiled giddily as her fingers tapped up his sides and his body twisted to try to escape, his nerves cruelly betraying him and amplifying each sensation to an extreme. His belly quivered with stifled laughter and a tormented whine threatened to spill from his sealed lips. And just as her devious fingertips settled on that sensitive patch of skin on his ribs, his head violently shook with pleading denial and his legs pinned under her squirmed.  
  


  
“P-Please! I ca-AAAN’T!” Prompto squealed as she tensed her fingers once and then twice, mimicking motions that had him giggling up a storm not moments before.  
  
  
“I’m not doing anything!” she laughed with joy and she bit her lips as the temptation grew too strong. The pregnant pause was signal enough that he had to be ready, and he preemptively laughed as his hips bucked in vain to toss her off of him.  
  
  


“This is-! No! HAHAHA PLEHEHEEEASE! AAAAH!” he wailed in between quick giggles as she tickled him mercilessly. She laughed with him and gasped as his legs pressed between hers just right in the midst of their flailing, reminding her of the mess she had become as their game progressed. Her fingers were quick to travel to his belly and quick to continue their assault, prompting more delicious friction inducing squirms and bringing Prompto to breathlessness.  
  
  
She raised her hands off of his flesh to allow him air and she watched with lust as his chest rose and fell. He was sweating now, breathing heavily, and the outline of his erection had certainly become more visible against his pants. She even took note of how perked his nipples had become from all the stimulation. The sight was enough to leave her panting and she shuffled herself higher on his body to allow the heat of their sexes to mix while she sprinkled his chest with delicate nips and kisses.  
  
Prompto moaned airily arched his body to meet hers more fully, the contact sending shocks through the both of them. And just as he began to settle in the erotic caresses and the grinding of her hips, he jolted as the tips of her hair brushed his underarms. He mewled helplessly and tugged on the binds, yanking the headboard and smacking it into the wall. The rhythmic sounds caught her attention and once she realized the source of his desperate writhing, she smiled sweetly and slid her hands down his arms and- 

  
“B-Babe! Please! Blasters!!!” the blond said quickly and she froze.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
  
He felt guilty having to use the safeword, but he had not the strength she clearly had to endure such activity for upwards of an hour. How in the world could she manage such a feat?  
  
  
“I’m sorry, but I feel like my sides are going to fall off! Not that I don’t enjoy the fun.” he winked and flashed a crooked smile. “I just need a break.”  
  
  
She nodded and untied the silks holding his arms up and he sighed happily as he rubbed his wrists. Holding back her disappointment, she gently brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it before kissing where he had been rubbing. She had expected everything to end now, but instead, she yelped as his free arm suddenly looped around her back and flipped her underneath him. 

  
Her eyes met his and she saw that familiar fire that sparked when he was taking aim and her thighs quivered with excitement.  
  
  
“You didn’t think I was going to duck and leave you fending for yourself, now did you? You wound me!” Prompto dramatically spoke as he grinned and stole several kisses from her parched lips. “The party is just starting! And besides....”  
  
  
She trembled as she felt his hand slide up the front of her top and rest over her vulnerable belly.  
  
  
“ _You’re not the only one that gets off to this~”_  
  
  
His voice dipped huskily before her body spasmed with a barrage of tickling. Without the binds, she rolled and flailed under him, her voice high pitched and carrying hearty giggles that had his own laughter joining them. Prompto was skilled in this form of “combat” and moved and rolled with her to not give her any escape or lose him his advantage.  
  
  
Her neck was ripe for playful tickles that had her arching and kicking. And as her hands launched up to parry the assault, he inhaled sharply and raspberried her unguarded belly with a vengeance. The way she fought and squirmed from that, in particular, had his cock throbbing with each contraction of her abs. How could he resist smothering those lovely muscles with more kisses and tickles to make them dance for him. Answer? He couldn’t. And he wouldn’t even dream of withholding such joy from either of them.   
  
The noise from the bedsprings grew louder as she thrashed and Prompto ceased to give her a few seconds to breathe. His calloused fingertips caressed her belly as she did, keeping her nerves sparking while soothing the best he could. It was at this point a familiar movement caught his eye and he glanced down at her well-tended feet, toes wiggling and teasing him with their impishness.

  
Leaving them uncared for simply would not do.  
  


  
“Why, helloooo there~ I see piggies!” Prompto said with childlike glee before he clumsily scaled down her body. 

  
  


His lover squealed, “No! Not those~!” and spread her toes with an invitation that betrayed her poor acting. They knew this dance and she mewled with faux torment as his arm coiled around her calves and pinned them together in a lock that no amount of kicking could break. Prompto was sure to position himself so she could visibly see her twin darlings and his sly hand that hovered above them with mocking fingers wiggling. Her giggling was nothing more than from the anticipation shooting through her body and Prompto smirked wickedly as he milked every drop from her.  
  
  
“What is it, cutie~? You seem pretty on edge? I wonder why?” Prompto teased as his digits ghosted over her toes and gave her but a tiny taste of ticklish contact. More laughter spilled from her lips and her feet wriggled at the ankle trying to escape. It did nothing to help and Prompto took his opening as he slid his fingers from below, over her heel, the sole, and right to the sensitive base of her toes. Her toes reflexively curled to protect, but her own craving and lust had her flexing and exposing the skin more to his delight.  
  
  


And with a grin on his face, he retorted, “Ah~ I see an opening!” and quickly he took it with a flurry of tickles and soon to follow, a slimy tongue. She screamed loudly and thrashed about, her toes spasming as each tender and sensitive nerve that was rarely touched received a large helping of attention. He even titled his head just right so the tips of his own hair could caress the tops, adding a perfect ingredient to produce the giggles he longed for. An angel. He was hearing an angel.

  
And as he let himself drown in his angel’s joyous song, long mewling notes tickled his ears. 

  
  


_Oh._

  
  


Baby blue eyes quickly glanced up to see his love panting and biting her smiling lip. Her eyes were certainly glazed over and the heel of her palm was rhythmically massaging between her legs. The dark spot spreading on her panties set off an electric bolt down his spine and with labored breath, he parted her legs to see just how much of a mess she had made. She did nothing to fight him and instead, spread herself further with hooded eyes and another tempting mewl.  
  
The display caused his mind to blank and next he came to, his pants had slid to his knees and he was nibbling on her ear. His barely clothed cock ground against her and the two moaned softly for each other. Clumsily, he fumbled for the silks and danced his hands up her sides, guiding her arms into the position to tie them in place. She hummed in approval and hooked her legs possessively around his waist.  
  


  
“Darling~” she whispered with heat, “I want it _dangerous.”_

  
  


Prompto’s body trembled and once the binds were secured, his hands massaged down to the backs of her thighs and squeezed. She jerked and let out a gasp and he growled into her ear, “Then let me get the pretty for my pretty~”  
  
  


One more squeeze and she jumped again, loosening her hold and writhing in echoes of the sensation tickling her nerves. He had to act quick or he’d fire too soon. Damn, the power she had was intoxicating. Just one solid caress and he’d be done for. He nearly fell off the bed as he dashed for his holster in a nearby chair, kicking his pants off his ankles along the way. His firearm Cocytus rested innocently in her sheath and her cold elemental hum had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. With practiced precision, he removed her bullets and test-fired six times to be sure she was safe for playtime. Each empty click made his arousal jump with anticipation and he licked his lips. With a satisfied huff and the desperate moans of his lover behind him, he made his way back, tapping the tip of the barrel to his chin.

  
  


“Only the best for my best girl~” Prompto cooed as he climbed back onto the bed, mattress dipping with the weight and his lover’s body sinking in slightly further. It only added to the rush. She was prey, trapped, on the cusp of defeat and now his plaything until he saw fit. And just as the icy touch of the enchanted metal stroked her side, her eyes lulled back in that heavenly bliss only this could bring. 

Higher and higher the kiss of the metal rose and goosebumps formed as the elemental hum danced around her ear. Her heart stopped and she held her breath as she heard the tension coiling in the firearm’s mechanisms as Prompto massaged the trigger. Finally, with a slow pull, the hammer came crashing down and the empty click of the gun shot her senses. Her flinch was expected and welcome as the ripples cascaded her body and Prompto rewarded her with a thumb giving her clit several loving strokes.  
  
  
“Again…” she whispered, and again Prompto traced her body with the barrel stopping only to tease another pull of the trigger. Sometimes he did and sometimes he didn’t. It was all up to his skilled judgment to tell when the clicks would have the most effect. Each jump and gasp was cherished and each cycle of anticipation, fire, and reward had her falling fast into a well of pleasure. However, as their game continued, a miscalculation had the both of them scrambling to adjust. One too many strokes and one too many icy teases against her thigh had her body quaking with her impending climax.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Prompto tossed Cocytus aside and buried his face between her legs, his fingers pulling away her panties and tongue desperately lapping at her with a hunger he would give an ice cream. Her heels dug into the bed and he could feel the muscles of her thighs contracting as his tongue swirled over her gem, polishing it and her off to a rather noisy finish.  
  
Breathlessly and with his heart pounding, Prompto raised his head and placed kisses all along her entrance and thighs to milk the last remnants of her orgasm. 

“S-Sorry…” she whimpered as she panted.  
  
  
Prompto chuckled and patted her hip, “What are you apologizing for, Beautiful? I enjoyed the meal!”  
  
  
His enthusiasm made her gleam, but the dissatisfaction still lingered in the air. His lover could see his weeping cock clear as day hidden under his boxers, and clearly something needed to be done. His own reward for having spoiled her so well. For being extra good.  
  
Coyly, she eased her foot along the outside of his thigh and she watched with amusement as his eyes widened at the touch. Barely giving him much more time to react, she mimicked the motion with her other foot as the first migrated to his inner thigh.  
  


  
“B-Beautiful, you don’t have t-t- _aaaah_ ~” Prompto mewled out as the ball of her foot massaged along the length of his erection. She bit the inside of her cheek as she felt it wriggle and twitch against her, the poor dear aching for more. And of course, she would provide. 

  
Knowing how close he was to popping, she was delicate and painfully leisured with her strokes, her toes curling around the head as she scaled back up. He obediently stayed in place, framing himself on his knees for her to massage and ogle him from her trapped state. She wouldn’t ask to be freed. No. She was making a point that even when bound, she had ultimate control. Hands, mouth, nor even her sex were needed to make Prompto fall apart.  
  
All she needed were her pretty toes and pampered feet and he was little more than jelly.  
  
His nails dug into his thighs as his head hung slack with each tease towards a finish. Right as his body would signal it was about to hit that point of no return, she would move her stimulation back to his thighs to grant him reprieve. And by the time his body was shaking for the sweet release, she ordered him to fully expose himself so she could grant him just that.  
  
All of his precum had made his dick slick and hot and without the offending fabric of his underwear blocking off the touch of her skin, she could easily pump him between her big toe and her second. The sensation was pleasant even to her as tender flesh hidden often in shoes rubbed lovingly along the underside of his cock. Pure bliss.  
  
A thick dribble of pre spilled from the tip as she approached it and Prompto’s shoulders tensed in warning once more that edge was fast approaching. However, like the honest lover she was, she followed her silent promise and did not retreat. Instead, she placed her big toes right on that sweet spot on the underside of the tip and stroked as fast as she could manage.  
  
She saw a flash of his blue eyes before they rolled back and his jaw hung open as a desperate moan rumbled in his throat. The muscles of his thighs and belly clenched as he held his pose and lovely white ribbons of cum shot from him and decorated her welcoming legs. She hummed with a pleased smile and sighed as she watched his climax wash over him. 

  
  
“There we go~ All finished up~” she praised and admired the mess he had made everywhere. “One of your best works yet!”  
  


  
Prompto smirked as he took in several gulps of air and returned back to reality so he could smother her with kisses and loving coos. Binds released, sweaty and sticky bodies pressed together, and breaths intermingling, they fell into each other’s afterglow and relished in the rush they had just experienced together. 

  
  
“You’re perfect,” Prompto whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead. 

  
  
His lover smiled and she kissed him under his chin, “And you’re joining me in the bath~”  
  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way, Beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
